japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Notre Dame Cathedral
The Notre Dame Cathedral is a major location in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film) and The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2. It is here at this very place, where Quasimodo lived at all of his life. On the steps of Notre Dame, Judge Claude Frollo killed Quasimodo's Mother. Background This building serves as a home to the main character, Quasimodo. By law, it serves as a refuge for those who are persecuted. Examples of this are when Esmeralda was in trouble with the law, and had to stay in the cathedral. The second example is when Quasimodo saved Esmeralda, and yelled, "SANCTUARY!". In the films, Quasimodo seems to have a certain attachment to the Notre Dame Cathedral. Even after he was accepted into Parisian society at the end of the film, he sees the cathedral as the place he truly belongs. Status Notre Dame de Paris, also known as Notre Dame Cathedral, is a Gothic, Catholic cathedral on the eastern half of the Île de la Cité ("Island of the City") in the fourth arrondissement ("Administrative District") of Paris, France. It is the cathedral of the Catholic Archdiocese of Paris. It is the church that contains the cathedra (official chair) of the Archbishop of Paris. Characters that live there *Quasimodo *The Archdeacon *Other priests *Hugo *Laverne *Victor *Later Madellaine Visitors *Judge Claude Frollo (dead) *Esmeralda *Phoebus *Djali the Goat *Zephyr *Sarousch *Sora *Riku Other Film Appearances Rugrats In Paris The cathedral is seen when the Rugrats parents are inside to attend Chaz's assumed wedding with Coco LaBouche. Then the cathedral is seen again when the Rugrats are inside the Reptor robot battling Jean-Claude who is inside a Robosnail robot. The cathedral is lastly seen when Kira and Chaz fall in love with each other before the Rugrats gang, including their parents head back home. The Aristocats The cathedral is seen when Edgar is riding pass it in a mini motorcycle to try, and see when he can dump Duchess and her three kittens. Ratatouille The cathedral appears in two occasions. The first time, Linguini passes by in his bike while going to kill Remy as instructed by Skinner. Still, he isn't capable of killing him, so he sits by the River Seine, across from the cathedral, and talks to him. The second time, Linguini and Colette pass by the cathedral while rollerskating. Cars 2 Mater, Finn McMissile and Holey Shiftwell drive by the cathedral after their arrival to Paris. Beauty and the Beast Trivia *This building and the palace of Justice are the only building unharmed of damaged til this very day. On April 15, 2019, while undergoing restoration work, Notre Dame suffered a devastating fire that destroyed its iconic spire and roof. Thanks to efforts by the Paris Fire Brigade in responding quickly and having been trained for facing a fire at Notre Dame, the cathedral survived mostly intact thanks to its design, along with many of its irreplaceable artifacts and statues. Within 24 hours of the blaze, donations poured in to help in the rebuilding and restoration of the beloved church. Disney publicly donated $5 million to help in Notre Dame's rebuilding and restoration. The precise cause of the fire has yet to be disclosed. *They are also the only two buildings that remain standing til this very day as well. all information on the Notre Dame Cathedral came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Notre_Dame_de_Paris Gallery Category:Places